Mineventures2(still a very good story)
by Skylox the Budder prince
Summary: The second installment of the series!


I just woken up to an odd world that bewildered, and awed me.

I had no collective intelligence of how I got here, or where I was before here.

One thing was certain, I had sunglasses, headphones, an amulet, and long hair.

Another nice touch to my facial features was the idiotic smile.

I couldn't stop smiling, as though I was looking at a someone that looked like me with someone else that looked like me but with a different age, and face.

I look down to see a city of red, yellow, and markets.

Down below I saw a mugger robbing a lady, and riding a bike at the same time!

I didn't know what to do, but my legs, arms, body, and fists did all of the work.

As I skimmed down the hillside I pulled my arm back, getting prepared for a major bone breaking, jaw crushing, skin grafting, amazing time for the robber.

As my fist reaches its destination the robber turns around with a shocked face.

My punch lands on target sending him to the next block, into a fire hydrant, and cascading into a store window.

The bike flew towards a .

My fist was steaming, red, and still in good condition.

What was that power, that strength, that amazing adrenalin, and of course that person.

Everyone is shocked at how far the criminal flew, and they were surprised that I the "hero" had done that.

As I walk up to the mugger he slowly tries to get up, with a kind heart, and a bit of guilt I help him up and return the bag.

The lady was beautiful, with brown, blue, and pink hair, blue and green eyes, she had won my heart on first glance.

Pov

Person:Hello what's your name?Mine is Dawnquake.

Me:Well...you can call me Skylox.

Dawnquake:Ah, so your one of the ships like me and a few others eh?

Me:Well uuuuh, what is a ship?

Dawnquake:wait... So you just logged on and know nothing about mine craft, yet you did that!?

Me:uuuuh...yeah I guess?

Dawnquake:let's take you to your father and father, do you feel comfortable with that phrase?

Me:yeah I'm ok with it.

Wait...are you implying that my "parents" were two dads.

Dawnquake:no, it's just that they made a joke name and you appeared five days later.

Me:that's a relief, at least I don't have to go around my whole life listening to "his parents were gay" everywhere I go.

Dawnquake:you wouldn't have it as bad as me, my "parents" were both women.

Me:who makes up these things anyways, is it just a fandom or what?

Dawnquake:I really don't know how we come to be, it just happens with the most popular ones like Skydoesminecraft,Deadlox,Ssundee, and a few others.(or maybe it's just that the story creator wants it just like this)

Me:so how many more are there?

Dawnquake:we're here.

I look into a room full of teens, the rug is torn, the walls caved in, and the occasional chainsaw dragging itself across the floor.

In the middle of the room there was a group of teens that were in clothes that resembled many people at the same time.

Pov

Dawnquake:hey guys, I found a new ship, he says his name is Skylox!

Everyone turns towards me and stare at me like they are rabid dingos on cocaine.

Me:Hi, my name is skylox, uuuuh...I have just "logged" on, do you know where my parents are?i would like to meet them.

Someone in the room:dog pile, of initiation!

Me:wait no not yet, this is awkward.

Everyone:dog pile!

As I drowned under a sea of lunatics, idiots, and madhouses I felt someone grab hold of my hand and pull.

I slowly oozed out of the pile like a slug to find that Dawnquake, had saved me!

Dawnquake:your now initiated, welcome to the house of ships!

That over there is Huskylox, over there is Merome, Setosolice, Sidil90hds, and Crundee.

All: hello, who do you think your parents are?

Me:uuum, maybe Sky and Deadlox, wait, how did I know who they are?

Huskylox:it's a gut reaction, instinct I guess, we inherit abilities, likes, and looks from our "parents".

However we are born with our own powers, and have immense strength.

Also we all have our own spirit monster that we can talk to, and interact with.

Me:what's mine, do you know what it is, how do I talk to it?!

Huskylox:that's what our ship, oracle can find out.

Two minutes later...

Pov

Dawnquake:hold still, it's going to be hard for me to navigate if you move your cerebral cortex, also if you move you could end up hurting your spirit monster while your in contact with me, and it.

Skylox:How badly could I hurt it?

Dawnquake:let's just say that it is possible you could go comatose, have a seizure, (and,or) die.

Skylox:okay, I can do this, do you have a fail safe?

Dawnquake:yeah we cover you body in cement, let you dry, then do this but that's only for the odd ones.

Crundee:wait, was that a shot at me?!

Dawnquake:yep, now skylox just stop thinking, be silent, don't move,and fall asleep.

Skylox:okay, don't die, fall asleep, and don't think.

One minute later

Dawnquake falls back screaming as she holds her head, a red aura, and facial changes escape my body.

As the aura escapes me, I feel different, a smile creeps across my face, but instead of a laugh a cackle that sounded like four creatures fighting at once.

As I opened my eyes I see, not the house, but a pitch black world.

An earthquake shakes the floor, and I get a glimpse of four mighty beast.

One looked like a T-Rex that was overgrown, but with some dorsal plates, it stood up biped, it had a black scales, and it had the roar that sounded like a satin glove being rubbed on a double bass guitar.

One of the other creatures was a golden scaled,three heeded, big winged, lightning spewing, hydra creature.

The third was a black and purple dragon, with a long tail, and long neck.

The fourth was a wither.

They were in a lock of power, a stalemate, or a win lose situation for all sides.

The hydra blasted chunks the size of me off the dinosaur, and was cackling like a hyena, a released balloon, and an elephant all together.

I woke up in a hospital bed, a wet cloth on my head, and a bandage on my chest.

Was that a dream, or was it real?

Judging by the wounds, and pain I was feeling, it was real.

I felt like I was hit by a bus, and looking around the room I probably was.

The walls were caved in, and the others ships had me surrounded, and they looked afraid.

As I slowly got up, the showed me their weapons, and there restraint tools.

I extra slowly got up, and saw Dawnquake, next to me, and with a ER, and a radiology.

She was slowly getting up, but passed out again from something.

Pov

Me:Dawnquake, are you alright?

Dawnquake:(screams)aaaaaaaah

Me:wake up Dawnquake, snap out of it, please, I'm scared.

Huskylox:get away from her, you could could hurt her.

Me:how could I hurt her, I am not dangerous!

Merome:yeah right you did all of this, you changed drastically, you gained white eyes, and had a different voice, at that time you attacked all of us.

At the end of your crazy period, the aura that enveloped you flew off, and you came back.

Dawnquake suffered mentally having seen something in you that was dangerous, and deadly.

Dawnquake:skylox, is that you, are you okay(cough)

Suddenly two people barged in, and looked around the room.

Sky:alright what did you need, I was in a meeting, and it was important.

Merome:well, we found another ship, and we think he is your son.

Deadlox:let's have a look at him(stares at skylox)He has my mouth, my headphones, and my hair

Sky:hey, he has my sunglasses, my ponytail, and bangs, and he has my amulet!

Skylox:what? who are you?

Sky, and Deadlox:we are your un-official parents!

Me:well...um well that sounds awkward.

Dawnquake:eh...it's still not as bad as me!(cough cough)

Sky and Deadlox:hey are you okay?

Dawnquake and me: yeah we're fine, just a bit shaken up.

Me:are you alright Dawnquake?

Dawnquake:yeah, but that was weird, I felt multiple spirits in you all at once.

Me:what does that mean?

Dawnquake:this means you have multiple personalities at once, and that you need to keep one, if you gave away the extra energy you could end up looking more like your spirit creature.

Me:how do I choose?

Dawnquake:we'll have to try the procedure again!

Me:oh come on!

Three minutes later...

Dawnquake:you know the procedure, just, I'll apply more force to stop the leak of the others, also you might want to try to stop the mood swings.

Me:alright, let's just get it over with, I want to end this already!

Two seconds later...

I was back in my limbo, the space where I was was a pitch black world of nothingness.

The ground shook again, but this time I saw not all of them, but one.

He was covered in blood, and he was scarred in multiple places.

To my amazement he was healing and lumbering towards me.

Then he collapsed in front of me, he stared at me with a white fire in his eyes, and rage in his heart.

Pov

Me:well, who are you?

The thing:my name is not clear, it is hard to pronounce, you might not want to know for it strikes fear in the hearts of many.

Me:just tell me!

Godzilla:my name is that of many names, one that is death by its self, my name is Godzilla!

Me:?..that was not scary, do you need me?

Godzilla:yeah, give me a fist bump.

Me:okay

As I gave him the fist bump I felt a tug on my strength, a tug that felt like it could drain all of my life and more!

He slowly rose up, and he began to let loose a violent storm energy, all of which took form as different creatures.

The creatures were that of earlier, but they had no intent on fighting

Godzilla:here are your spirits, you can only choose one, and the others you didn't choose will be off and be chosen to be there for different ships

Me:what!? This is stressful, you guys won't come back and attack me right?

All of them:that can't be arranged, we have feelings to.

As I walked towards Godzilla I could feel their pleads, they wanted to be chosen and I could tell that Godzilla was already connected to me.

I looked at Godzilla and touched him, suddenly I felt changes go through my body, and a power surge enter through my palm.

It was painful, my face was lengthening, and my teeth grew two inches.

My body grew scales hard as diamonds, and my spine was elongating, the tips of my spine we're busting through my skin and branching out in parallel directions of my spine.

As my spine elongated, I grew a tail, it ended at two meters away.

One minute later...

I awoke in a hospital bed again, but this time no one was here, there were get well cards everywhere, and a few flowers, I guessed were from Dawnquake.

As I look around the room I see three hospital beds, all of which were full.

One of the patients awaken, and look at me.

I notice he has no pupils, and he looked like me, but he looked at me in a way only an insane man could.

The next one gets up and has a tail, purple wings, and a snout of a lizard, he looks at me hungrily.

The last one wakes up and looks at me behind his blue and orange helmet.

His three heads all shriek at once.

Suddenly, I'm in the chair in the same room, where we were doing the procedure.

Dawnquake is looking at me with a pleased look, and everyone is giving me a thumbs up.

I'm guessing that the hospital was a dream.

But who were the people in that dream?

Pov

Me:Dawnquake, that hurt, jeez I didn't think I would have to transform into Godzilla.

Dawnquake:who's Godzilla?

Me:oh just my big freakin, fat spirit monster in my mind

Godzilla:i heard that you worthless scamp.

Me:oh put a sock in it will yah?

You caused me enough pain already.

Godzilla:I could cause you more pain by hijacking your body and making you go Godzilla mode in front of your friends.

Me:wait you can do that?

Godzilla:I'm inside of you, of course I can take control, did you think I was a fat lummox who beats other creatures to death!?

Me:that's the first impression I got from you.

On the outside world

Dawnquake:skylox...skylox stop zoning out!

Me:sorry I was in contact with my freakin spirit monster.

Is it possible to be hijacked by our spirit monsters.

Dawnquake:why, did you hurt his feelings?

Through me Godzilla:heck yeah he did, don't tell him I already hijacked his body!

Me:okay can you help, that was freaky, please just help

In my mind I hadn't realized that something besides Godzilla was there.

The people in the hospital were where they were but they were awake.

One of them had a blue shirt and white eyes, he closely resembled Herobrine but with a bit of sky in there.

The second had the looks of the ender dragon with a lot of deadlox in there.

The last was like the wither but with a blue helmet, and a orange visor.

All had a glint in their eyes(or white holes), one that would make you turn into stone at the slightest glimpse.

All hell was about to break loose, and they knew it.

Pov

Skybrine: heh-heh, this is going to be interesting.

Enderlox:yessss, it will be interesting to feel pain, and get out of this person!

Withermu:yeah, I can't wait to tear apart the world bit, by bit, by bit.

Godzilla:you stay put, I have enough trouble listening to that kid I currently inhabit, but if you try to escape, I will personally neuter you, tear out your spine, and beat the death out of your scrawny little carcasses.

Skybrine:ooh, scary, but can you do what you say you can?!

On the outside world, dawnquake was trying to comprehend what she had just heard, three other monsters in his mind, and three other people in his mind.

This was going to take some explaining to do.

Pov

Me:so as soon as I touched Godzilla, I felt pain, some changes, and bam, I'm in a hospital.

The three people in the hospital looked weird, one looks like a man with eggs for eyes, another looks like a purple dragon, and the last looks like a three headed skeleton with a helmet

Dawnquake:whoooo, oh well, we'll talk about it now we have to introduce you to everyone in the sky army!

Me:really, how many people are there.

Twenty minutes later...

Dawnquake:Welcome to the SkyArmy Aircraft, this particular version holds seven million recruits as its max capacity, and if we're under attack, we have 20 sets of twin cannons that all fire exploding obsidian.

If all of that fails we have twenty extra mini blimps, all equipped with a capacity of 350,000 people, with one 1,000 gauge, twelve millimeter round shotgun on each.

Me:oooookay, this is going to take a long time to get introduced.

Five hours later

Dawnquake:and that's AsfJerome, that about covers it all.

Me(dazed) oh, um I'm sorry I lost you at gondonta, can you repeat them all after that?

Dawnquake:that was the second person, has anyone told you that you have the attention span of a frog?!

Me:no, I arrived around seven hours earlier.

Ten days later(not really, it's just been ten minutes)

Dawnquake:and that's the last person.

Me:okay I got it this time, so where am I living?

Dawnquake:in my room of course!

We have no other rooms, so you have to sleep on my bed with my dog and I.

Me:this is going to be a rough night.

Five hours later...

(At the lunch room)

Me:wow these mashed potatoes are delicious, how do the lunch ladies make this!?

Dawnquake:I have no idea, maybe they just make them out of potatoes,and spices?

Narrator:(I could not think of any jokes for this)

Jerome:hey long time no see buddy!

Bajan,Ssundee, and Sky:hey bro, what's with you!?

Narrator:(heck of a time trying to think of a story line for you guys, and thought...wait I would ruin the ending for you guys, and I am breaking the fourth wall(to you the reader)not spoiling it, you suckers!)

Sky:narrator...narrator!

In Dawnquakes room...

Dawnquake:and this is where were sleeping.

Me:it's nice, so how does this ship hold up, I mean what powers it?

Dawnquake:in all actuality I have no idea!

Me:huh, have you ever thought about it?

It seems that everywhere I go, no one knows how this thing stays afloat.

Dawnquake:just don't think about it!

Besides, I'm pretty sure our spirits would have picked up on it by now.

(She says this with a worried look, and a slightly scared face)

Later on in the night Skylox is tossing and turning on his side, and is sweating up a storm.

In his mind...

He was chained up and watching as Dawnquake is being tortured, with knifes, and saws, by three people, the same people that have been in his head for his beginning life.

Withermu, Enderlox, and Skybrine all snickered as they got ready to deliver the finishing blow, a bottle of withering!

Suddenly he has a fast mood swing and drowns a tail that is as long as a truck, grows two feet taller, and becomes more like Godzilla that ever!

Skybrine slowly changes targets and throws the bottle of withering at skylox, stopping his transformation, and knocking him out in the process.

In the morning...

Skylox jumps out of bed, and hits his head on the ceiling, knocking roofing, and powder down from the ceiling.

He smells the breakfasty scent of eggs, bacon, and potatoes.

Skylox comically floats of to the smell, and sits down on the chair.

Dawnquake:ah Skylox I see your awake, eat as much as you want, after the first day of life we ships are always hungry!

Me:thanks, but I have something's to see first, and learn.

Dawnquake:what is it(with a light blush over her face)

Me:I had a dream about you and me, I know that sounds awkward but, you were getting tortured by the beings in me, and I was forced to watch.

After they are done they pull out a wither potion, and I realize what they are going to do.

I let Godzilla take over but they throw the thing at me, and it takes away my strength, leaving me paralyzed and drifting towards the darkness.

In the team crafted meeting room, there is a major discussion going on.

Sky:our power is almost running out, and we need a new solution!

Jerome:maybe we could use animals to power the ship with a pinwheel, and have it wirelessly transported to the power grid!

Sky:good idea, but we need a mod for that and those things are hardly ever trustable.

Truemu:Maybe we could use Solar energy, and use tiny turbines at the top to use wind!

Sky:nope, to much drag and weight.

MunchingBrotato(not part of team crafted):how about we use the ships spirit energy?

Sky:what the F#¥k dude, no way are we doing that to out freinds!

Huskymudkipz:I agree with him dood, I mean, we have little to no more options after that man in the engine room dies, and besides, minecarts are always usable!

Sky:wait you just gave me a great idea, how about we use minecarts to power our ship!

Deceptabonk:how are we going to do that!

Ssundee:Doods I believe I have the answer!

Five days later Skylox is out gathering iron ore, and redstone form chests, while dawnquake is only twenty blocks away, getting gol(ahem)budder, and sticks!

Me:who the heck wants all of this stuff, seriously how the heck are we going to use this, and still have enough for the ship!

Dawnquake:Either the ship is running out of power, or they are going to try to harness the Gaia of earth!

Me:what's Gaia?

Dawnquake:It's like our power, it's a spiritual piece of earth that is always, no matter what, popping out more ships!

Me:that's where I came from?!

A piece of dirt that has no brain, yet it is still giving "birth"?

Dawnquake:yup, and it will keep on happening until, the cataclysm happens.

Me:okay, I know some of these words but a cataclysm!?

That's only fictional!

I mean, how would there be a cataclysm in this place?!

Dawnquake:thanks for jinxing us!


End file.
